Human: Season Two
by rddrgn
Summary: Amiena Smith is the new child and new love of Godric but don't let her beauty fool you-she is still naive and immature. Watch as she struggles to become the perfect vampire, the perfect girlfriend, and the perfect mother? Stay tuned. Season One Available: /s/8416621/1/Human
1. Chapter 1

Last Season on Human:

Amiena Smith is a sixteen year old girl that has just been turned by the great and powerful Godric. With many hiccups along the road she is on her way to becoming the perfect vampire with many allies on her side-including our favorite telepath and the rest of the Bon Tempts crew. Where we last left off the Magister has decided to spare Godric from the ultimate crime of killing a vampire and instead has forced him to reform Young Blood-the place Amiena had fled from before Godric's 'chance' rescue.

Stay tuned and watch what will be coming next...


	2. Chapter 2

The snow falls to the ground in graceful and unique flakes but I can't enjoy the beauty because my mind replays the final moments of my human life. As always Godric squeezes my hand-since our many, many trips in the bed together it's as if he has an even deeper understanding of my thoughts than ever before. Godric explained to me that we needed to reform Young Blood and admittedly my first thoughts were positive and I was excited but now I don't know. Although I have Godric and Stan and Isabel and Damien and Jolie and ten of Jolie and Damien's children I still can't help but to see the phantoms of my past coming after me. They said there should be little resistance but this place is nothing but the end of innocence and happy times.

Even though I am nothing close to cold I sink further into my fur coat that is large and nearly engulfs me. Since I showed Isabel the pictures of my trip Isabel has made a crazy effort to out do Pam-despite Stan's objections. We all walk up to the large castle in our coats that drag along the snow like snail trails. I don't want to be here. We stop just outside the front and I can't help but to feel like the Deadly Viper Assassination Squad but we are not here for death.

After a short silence Damien speaks, "There are many humans here, more than we anticipated."

Godric takes hold of my hand firmly at the statement before glancing behind us to our twenty six strong group. I watch as Jolie looks over her children steadily and Damien does the same. For the first time a real worry fills me but Stan is quick to huff, "Ain't nothing we can't take care of."

Isabel swallows uneasily but nods her head in agreement, "Stan is right. We are twenty six strong vampires against fifty humans, this should be easy."

Damien nods his head once and continue forward. Stan opens the large door first but we are met by silence and nothing more. Jolie's child Beau glances around before looking to us and asking, "Where is every-"

Beau's mouth is open and his eyes are weak and bleeding and I know the truth before anything can happen. A loud shriek escapes Jolie's lips as her arm reaches out to him at vampire speed but it is too late. Blood and chunks fly in all directions and that's when I smell it: the vampire blood inside their veins. There are cries from all the children, the brothers and sisters and fathers and mothers inside their blood line and I remember what Godric said. There is nothing worse than the pain of losing a child. But they waste no time in mourning and they move so quickly all I have time to do is blink and watch as humans fly in this direction and wooden bullets lodge in walls. This place can never be reformed-there will always be blood.

Godric pulls on my hand and before he says a word I feel the puppet strings, "Amie, hide!"

Before I realize what I am doing and that I have left Godric to fend for himself I am back in the cellars that had once been my home and I see every one is filled with at least ten beautiful women and girls that cry in the cold of fright. My eyes brim with blood tears as I watch them and I know this is my chance to save the sisters I could not before. In a quiet and calm voice I speak, "Don't be afraid. Me and my vampire friends have come to help you all. Is the hole in the last cellar still open?"

A tiny voice speaks, "I-It is."

I follow the voice and see a girl even younger than me. I have to save them. I clear my throat to get their attention-at least they're wearing warmer clothes, "I know the snow is thick out there but the safest place is outside. I'm going to unlock you all but we have to leave through this hole."

I don't wait for confirmation. I pull apart the old iron bars and on each of the cells and in the last one I walk inside though the girls cringe away. I crawl out of the hole first and catch my breath at the memories of not too long ago. But I have to be strong. I turn back around and get on my knees with my arms outstretched inside the hole. There is just a moments hesitation but then they come.

One by one I pull them out but as I do I hear the fire fight getting closer to us. Do they mean to take out these girls with them? Do they want them to all die with their defeat? I begin to work as fast I can but they are only human and they move so slow and some take coaxing and need to be convinced to go out in the cold and I can't be mad at them, I was the same. I'm almost done with just a handful of girls left inside when something sickening happens.

I hear the shots before I smell the blood and I dive inside and snap the necks of the men that have decided to continue the massacre. I cry out desperately as I hold my breath and watch another group of girls fall helplessly to these men and their terror. But there is a faint heartbeat. I rush to the woman so beautiful and hold her in my arms, Randy's face in my mind as I look at her beautiful blue eyes. I begin to cut my wrist to give her my blood but her words catch me off gaurd, "M-My little brother...my brother..."

"Your brother?" I question, my eyes widening at the thought that there could be more innocent people in the house.

She nods her head weakly but her blood pulls out of her so fast. She gurgles in her dying voice, "Save him."

I nod, "I will."


	3. Chapter 3

I watch as this girl's blue and vibrant eyes go dark and far away and I find myself becoming angrier and angrier at the fact that someone could do this. I hear more gun shots and that awakens me to the promise I just made, a promise I cannot break. I lean my face into the girls dark hair and breathe in her scent in the hopes that I can find something similar to it somewhere around the house. I let her go gently and rest her on the ground in her final resting place; I can't believe more people have to die here.

I stand on to my feet and pick up the gun one of the men I killed held, knowing I'd be better off protecting myself from a distance than up close. I walk out of the room and take a deep breath but all I can smell is human blood mixed with vampire. For a second I worry that Godric is in danger but I know if he were I would feel it. I take another deep breath and still there is nothing but I know if he isn't in the cellar than he must be where the beautiful women were forced to live. I quickly move up the floors and find myself in the long hallway I never was allowed to enter and I smell something scary.

Dead vampire.

I push open the door to one of the rooms and see fresh vampire blood spread across the entire place. It dawns on me then why the beautiful women were so beautiful. They were all vampires. But if they were vampires why would these men kill them? If they were vampires how could these men keep them captive? I look to the floor and see silver chains that must have kept them in place. How could this happen?

There is a breath behind me and I drop to the floor and spin, feeling the wooden bullet zoom just over my head. I shoot the gun and hit the two men in the heart as they have hit my friend. They don't explode but they do fall to the ground and I know they are dead. I hold my breath for a moment and freeze. Something tells me there is another person watching me but I can't tell where. I cast my gaze around the entire hallway and even up on the ceiling to double check there is no one waiting for me up there. Nothing.

I'm about to give up when my eyes catch a hauntingly familiar blue pair staring through a crack in the door at the end of the hallway. I hear the faintest gasp and the eyes are whipped away and I hear a body fall against the wall as darker ones peak out before locking it. I feel a crazy kind of rage fill me and though I know I should hide I need to get to the bottom of this. I'm at the door in seconds and I push it open with little effort of unlocking the door. I scan inside and see that it is a large study where many terrible decisions must have been made. Behind a large desk sits a row of monitors that display every angle of the house and all the death that is going on inside. This room must belong to the man in charge.

I look to my left and see a small boy all skin and bones watching me behind a curtain of dark hair. I take a whiff and smell the familiar scent of the girl but it is very weak, this poor boy must not have been fed. I step far to my right in time to watch an axe get lodged into the desk with a large older man holding it. I pick him up and throw him backwards through the door.

He won't be a problem anymore.

I step forward to the boy that can't be more than fourteen years old but he cringes backward and it is then that I see the abuse on his skin and the rags on his bone. I shiver, thinking of Godric and how this boy must have suffered a similar fate to the vampire I love. I put my hands out in front of me and in a quiet and calm voice I whisper, "My name's Amie...I'm here to help you. What's your name?"

His head peaks up slightly to observe my face through his hair and I can see in these long seconds he is deciding whether he should believe me or not. I drop my hands slowly and he reaches his hand along the wall to give himself support. I smell rot in his movements and I can see by the way he cradles his arm that it is broken and healing in all the wrong ways but still he answers in a stronger voice than I imagined, "Bernard..."

A smile forms on my lips as I repeat the name, "Bernard...that's a handsome name."

He doesn't respond to my statement but instead he steps a little closer and observes me in the light of the moon coming in from the large window at our right. I make sure to stay still, knowing that any sudden movement would frighten him. His eyes shoot to behind me and I turn around quickly in case he sees something I don't but there is no one. His voice catches my attention, "Why do you want to help me?"

"I was forced to stay here once too. I tried to escape but the men came and killed all the girls that tried to leave with me. I would have died to if I hadn't been rescued," I answer honestly, wanting to make a bond with this boy so that he can willingly drink my blood to heal his arm.

"Rescue?" He repeats the word before looking to me, "You have to save my sister."

I shake my head with tearing eyes, "I tried but it was too late for her. She told me to come and save you."

"Are you a vampire?" He asks suddenly, Seeming to gain more courage the more I speak to him and not bothering to mourn her death just yet.

I nod my head, "Yeah...your arm looks in terrible condition. If you'd like you can drink some of my blood and it should heal up quickly."

He flinches slightly at the suggestion but his own movement causes him pain. I cringe at the sight. He shakes his head, "I've seen what vampire blood does to people. I don't wanna become that."

"It's different when I give it to you, I think. When other people take it affects them negatively but if I give it to you it will heal you," I don't know if what I'm saying is true but all I can think of is Randy and when he drank my blood how he begs to heal before it was too late.

He doesn't move but I can see in his eyes in a desperate deliberation. That is until he nods, "Okay. That makes sense."

I lower my head and pop my fangs out so I can cut my wrist and blood begins to flow. He steps forward and joins me by the window and I offer my wrist to him. He takes it and begins to put it in his mouth and already I see his arm get better and for some odd reason I hear his heartbeat a thousand times louder and I can sense his fear and anxiety and the pain that is more emotional than physical at this point. I close my eyes as he drinks and before I can tell him to wait he stops and I can feel a surge of we energy inside of him.

"Thank you," he says and I open my eyes to watch him flex his arm.

I look down at him-since he is a few inches shorter than me and a lot smaller than me because of his malnutrition-and smile, "Your wel-"

I hear the noise before I feel the pain and I am flying through the window when it hits me-the agony. I hit the snow bank hard and sink into it. I feel my body mangled in the cold and I don't know which hurts more-the shot gun blast or how rapidly my body heals.

I hear far away Godric's voice calling to me, "AMIENA!"

And I reply breathlessly, "Godric."

"A-A..."

I whip my head in painful shock and see Bernard in the snow with his own body torn to bits but without the luxury of certain recovery. I think of Randy. I think of every time I've been too late. I rush to him despite my pain and I feel him shaking and shivering and I wrap my arms around him and hold him against me inside the fur coat. I move to open my wrists again but I know I'm running out of time. I think of the eyes that match the ones looking at me now and the promise I made to save this boy and I know I have to do anything.

I take a deep breath and sink my fangs into his neck and drink his diminishing blood until there is just a few drops left; but those drops easily can leave through his open wounds. I cut my wrist open and press the blood to his lips that hang lifeless around his mouth and I beg, "Drink! Drink now!"

There is a second of hesitation and I begin to cry out at the thought that I am too late again. But then he opens his mouth and he begins to suck and I am filled with new joy...until I see Godric standing before me. And he does not look pleased.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I understand some people think it's too soon for Amie to have a child and I agree. But understand that Amie is still very immature and if you recall Jessica tried to turn that trucker to stop him from dying and Pam had a child that she released when she was very young as well. Though this seems to come out of no where I at least know where this will go and trust me, it will be very dramatic.

Godric in the snow and the moonlight with the blood dripping from his face reminds me of the night he saved me. He has to understand why I did this, he just has to. His eyes are raging tsunami's that frighten me because I know I'm going to get yelled at and I really don't want to get yelled out so quickly I ask, "Did you guys take care of everything?"

He takes in a large breath-almost like a gasp-as if I hit him in the gut or something but before he speaks Damien's child AnnaBella calls out to us, "Is everything alright down there? Amie, you're alive?"

I look up to her from the window I had come from-I almost forgot I got shot! I press my hand against my side and I know there is nothing but dries blood. I give her the thumbs up and answer her, "Yup! Just got shot but that's okay. It was a shot gun so I'm fine."

"Good, I can't take another sobbing vampire. Jolie's inconsolable, could really use your help. You know she loves you."

Even from far away I can see AnnaBella's pained eyes and I can see she is desperate to stop her sister's despair. I look down to my Bernard and maybe it's my blood flowing through him or something but I already feel a strong need to protect him and in the moment just imagining his death puts me in the same mindset as Jolie. I nod my head, "I'll be there in a minute!"

She sighs thankfully and is gone...leaving me to face the angry Godric. I look up to him as I tighten my arms around the young boy and hide him in the large fur coat with the hopes that if Godric doesn't see him he won't be so angry but nothing stops his expression. He opens his mouth as if he is going to shout but suddenly it drops into a thin line, "Amiena, what were you thinking? Forget that you are not even a year old, forget that you were attacked, forget that you could be dead, forget that I thought you were dead! Amiena, the vampire community has stepped into a very strenuous time period and the fact that I was not sentence to my own death is a miracle! And now! Do you know how difficult and straining it is to care for a new child? And now you expect me to take care of two! I will not, you will leave him to die in peace and he will not complete the transformation!"

"No!" I scream out, holding onto Bernard so tight if he were still alive he would be crying. "Please, Godric! Please! I beg you! I will take care of him and raise him like you're raising me! We can grow together! We will be good! Please Godric! I can't let him die! I have to save at least one person! I can't save anyone just let me save him! Please!"

"Amiena," It seems like my words are falling on deaf ears but I still have to try. I go for another angle, one I know he will have to listen to.

"He-He was abused, Godric. Abused like you were but he...he's not as strong as you were. When I found him he was with that man that shot us and his arm was broken and rotting and he's hardly wearing any clothes and his sister-I tried to save the girls in the basement but there were too many and his sister got killed and I couldn't save her and she asked me to save him and please Godric...," tears had been falling down my face because his expression doesn't change and I'm terrified I'm going to lose him. I beg once more to try and drive the mail in the coffin, "Please? You saved me, Godric. Let me return the favor."

His face changes then and it seems to work. His tsunami's have simply turned into rainstorms but there is still that look of anger. The whole time I had just been feeling a blind kind of rage from him but now it simplifies into dull jealousy. Is that why he's upset?

"Godric...he's not going to take away my time from you. He's not going to take away my love from you either. I am yours. I am your love, your girlfriend, and your child. He will just be my child. That's all. I know you we're worried my love for you was only because you were Maker but I thought I proved you wrong already. I'm in love with you forever and always, Godric. You have to believe that," each word I spoke in a quiet voice that only he could hear because the words were for him and no one else.

After a few moments he sighs and turns his face away with a brief nod of his head, "Fine. But that is it. I will not allow you to collect children like stray dogs. The blood is sacred, Amie. Always remember that. We must rejoin the others now. Bring him along."

It's like a torch was lit inside me and I grin happily at Godric's final decision. I stand quickly and with Bernard in my arms I rush to him and rest my face on his large arm. He lifts it up and wraps it around my shoulders and though he is still unsure I know we can get through this together. I lean up and kiss Godric's cheek as I mumble against his skin, "Thank you, thank you, thank you so much Godric. Thank you!"

He doesn't say anything but he nods his head and we walk to the front of the house where many blood spattered vampires stand. Brother, sister, niece, nephew, aunt, uncle; they all hang their head in morning. It's then that I remember Jolie again and her infinite pain but I am thankful there was only one loss. We walk back in through the front doors where Jolie has thrown herself onto a pile of Beau's dead gush and holds it under her as if she is trying to shove it in her belly to rebuild him again. Damien cries desperately with his hands on her shoulders and his whispers things in a kind of French I can't really understand but nothing comforts her.

I look up to Godric with a frown that is my unspoken and unthought question. He nods his head and I shrug Bernard out of my arms and into his. I pull off the fur coat and drape it over Godric's front and for some reason I think they look like a big bear and a little bear and then I remember my dream! We are the bear family and I can't be happier..well I could if Jolie wasn't so sad. I turn around and walk to her and Damien.

I place my hand on Damien's shoulder who has his hand on Jolie's shoulder and I feel an odd flow go through us. I don't know if they feel it but there is a hiccup in their crying and they look up to me in a sad kind of confusion. Damien pulls his hand back and I drop my own so it takes his place. He steps to the side and I lean forward so that I can rest my body against Jolie's back and wrap my arms tightly around her shoulders. She begins to cry again-though much softer-as she sinks into the embrace and I stay quiet as I hold onto her.

I know better than to comfort her. Even imagining myself in her place just isn't enough. I stroke her hair along the side of her face and ask her quietly, "Was he your first child?"

She nods her head sadly, a whimper falling from her lips before she speaks, "I thought I would never want children. I just wanted to stay by Damien's side and help raise my brothers and sisters but then I saw him. Damien was hosting one of his parties and I wanted to feed so I went out into the street and then...there he was. He wore such terrible clothes and stood on a street corner, SMOKING with other boys. And the way he spoke. Such a beautiful voice for such foul words. When I came up to them...he chocked on the smoke in his throat. The other boys there looked upon me with monstrous desire but his eyes...his baby blue eyes. I plucked the cigarette from his lips and took his hand and lead him away. I took him back to the party where we made love for the first time and it was such a joyful experience because I knew he had to be mine forever. I left him to join the other and indulge in the experience and that was when I informed Damien he was to be my child and Damien agreed. I took him away when he had climaxed seven times and was exhausted with pleasure. I caressed his face and before we had spoken our first words I turned him. On the night he emerged I made love to him again and when we finished I had arranged to tell him but he did not stop. We made love all night and then Damien came and joined us and we did not stop until the sun was to reach the horizon. My child, my beautiful child."

At her final words I see Damien's hand rest under her chin. A large force pulls me away but I know it's Godric's hand before I have to worry. I'm about to ask why he pulled me away but then I see why. In front of me I watch Damien and Jolie kissing deeply with their hands all over each other and I know for a fact if I had still been there they would have pulled me into the kissing that will surely become more. Before I even blink the room is filled with the nineteen vampires that were outside. I look to Godric and he gives a sheepish sort of shrug as he steps back and I go back along with him.

We watch as one by one the vampires join in the kissing and suddenly clothes are being thrown this way and that and noises are being made in the mess that used to be Jolie's child. I conclude again to myself that vampire families are extremely weird. I wonder briefly if other vampire families are like this, if sex is a definite part. Godric and I are now in an intimate relationship and Pam and Eric definitely are and now almost Damien's entire lineage before me.

For a second I'm afraid this is the vampire norm but then Stan walks in with a loud and panic, "What the fuck!"

Isabel also watches beside him with wide and confused eyes and I let out a little laugh because at least I know it's just this family before me. I see behind them are some of the girls that I rescued but they are dressed differently. Some wear beautiful clothes while others where all black and I see they must have gone through the beautiful women and the men's clothes for some sort of comfort to where. I'm about to open my mouth and suggest we go out to the cars that wait for us outside when a little voice, the girl that seemed younger than me asks, "Can I join in?"

Jolie's head peaks up from the mess and she steps away from her family to look over the girl that has big blue eyes and long dark hair and I think Jolie is thinking of Beau that had similar features. She nods her head as she reaches her hand out but I worry for the girl, she is so young! The girl leaps forward and I wonder why but it damns on me quickly. The motion of their bodies and the chorus of their moans is almost hypnotic with how loving everything sounds. Who wouldn't want to be apart of it?

A few more girls step forward tentatively and they are quickly welcomed by either of Damien or Jolie's other children. This whole thing seems a bit unbelievable to me but then Stan comments again, "What the fuck!"

Isabel coughs and looks back to the other girls behind her, "Let us all step outside and continue making your arrangements."

Godric and I are the first to reach the snow and slowly the others trickle out behind us. Some girls speak to Isabel and tell them their names and where they are from and Isabel talks into a phone that she uses to repeat the information. Other girls-about ten-crowd around Stan as if he is a god or something. One of them finally works up the courage to say, "I want to be a vampire."

But Stan shoots her down with a, "Good for you."

I'm expecting that to be the end but suddenly Godric beside me speaks, "Don't you think it is time you have a child, Stan? You have reached a good age and now that you will be joining Jolie and raising your political ranks you should consider creating a group of vampires you can definitely trust."

I harp onto it, "Yeah, the only vampire a vampire can trust is the one he created."

Stan looks over me and Godric and Bernard before looking down at all the girls. He gives a disinterested grunt before asking, "Do any o' you know how ta play poker?"

I let out a little laugh as I look to Godric and lean up to kiss his cheek. He turns his face once I finish and kisses my lips. I reach my hand up and rub at Bernard's dead head. I think everything will be okay.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello, sorry for the late update. I would just like to say I'm not exactly sure how the vampire transformation works so many details I have made up in order to depict make the transformation process even more meaningful to you guys as well as to the vampires committing it.

Thud.

Whoosh.

Groan.

"Godric, are you sure you can't help me?" I ask for the millionth time with a thud as my shovel hits the ground. I lean against the shovel inside of my 5 foot grave, huffing and puffing to get Godric's attention. It's not that I'm tired or exhausted-although I pretend to be; it's just that I'm bored! For almost an hour I have been digging and digging while Godric's just sits on his lawn chair with my heart shaped sunglasses on and my Tru Blood in his hand.

In the 'Sheriff' voice he's been using all night he repeats, "If you wish to take on the responsibility of caring for a child you must learn how hard of a job it is and it is one only you can accomplish." And I just can't help but to mouth the words along with him as he says them.

I lift my arm up use it to dangle my body on the edge of the grave so I can look at him. I catch a glimpse of him taking a sip of my TruBlood-which is the only nutrition I have seen him ingest in all our time together-and I giggle because he makes a face which means it's too sweet for him. I hide my smile and whine, "But Godric, it's taking too long! Bernard is starting to rot!"

"If you can't complete the simple task of digging a grave without complaint then perhaps this is a sign you are not ready for a child," he snaps out of nowhere.

I look at him with years threatening to fall from my face. He lets out a sigh and before I know Indy I'm sitting on his lap with his arms around me and his face in my neck. I close my eyes and indulge in the familiarity of my surroundings. I don't know what it is about having his chest to my bah and his arms around me but it is the ultimate comfort.

He leans his lips to my ear and whispers, "I apologize for my outburst, Amie-my love. Have you finished digging?"

I nod my head lightly as I lean my face forward to press my mouth against his arm. I mumble, "I am."

"Are you positive it is enough, Amie? That does not look like six feet."

"Godric!" I groan, my eyes filling again as I look over little, stinky Bernard.

"Fine," he huffs, "Set him in and I will cover you both."

I turn around in his arms and press light kisses on his face, "Thank you. I love you, Godric!"

He smiles only briefly before I stand and pick up Bernard in my arms who-for some reason-has gotten a lot heavier. I stand at the edge of the grave and lean down so I can lightly toss him in. I turn around but before i can hug Godric his arms around me and he's crushing me against him in the way that I love so much. I shut my eyes and melt into his embrace because I know he wants me to. This whole time he has been shielding his emotions from me but now he lets his walls down and I feel just how anxious he is and how terrified he is I am going to stop loving him.

I look up at him so I can lean my chin against his chest and kiss at his neck lightly, just because I know it makes him feel...good. I whisper against his skin, "I will always love you, Godric. Nothing will ever change that."

I can feel how my words hit him and I know he is trying to believe them and hoping that they are true. His arms loosen around him and his hands suddenly cup my face as he presses his head to mine, "Make certain you stay still, Amie. His body will shake and tremble and you must keep him in place. I'll retrieve you after the forty-eighth hour and on the next evening the transformation will be complete and what ever you do, my love, stay calm."

I nod my head as I look into his eyes so that he understands I am listening to him. I reach my hand up and press it against the side of his cheek, just to feel the perfect smooth of it against my palm, "I'm going to miss you."

He shakes his head briefly with a small smile on his lips, "There is no time down there. You won't even know I am gone."

I frown slightly, "Tell me you love me."

His arms hold me tight again as he sighs, "You know I do. Now go. It's almost too late."

I nod my head and step away from him so I can jump into the grave. The grave is really narrow because this whole time I had only been digging for me but as I get on my knees I push Bernard onto his side and wrap my arms around him so there is more room. I hold him tight against me and curl slightly, not because I want to buy because my body wants to. I glance up at Godric just before the first shovel full of dirt falls and for a second I think I can see a tell-tale stream of red but more dirt falls and my eyes are suddenly forced shut by there own will. As the dirt falls and becomes heavier and heavier on me I hold tighter onto Bernard for fear that he will slip from me but then I remember Godric's words and I whisper to myself, "I carry your heart (I carry it in my heart)." And I am calm again.

That is until Bernard starts to scream.


	6. Chapter 6

At the top of his lungs Bernard shrieks, "Saaandy!"

My arms tighten around him as he thrashes and I'm trying not to panic but Godric didn't prepare me for this. I try to hold him down but his body is so strong now and all I can think to do is cry and whisper, "Sh! Sh! Please, Bernard, shh!"

But it only gets worse.

At the sound of his own name his body jumps, displacing a lot of soil and making it fall on me. For a second I feel my grip loosen and then he starts climbing and he slips away but I grab onto the bottom of his shirt and I yank him down against me. He screams a monster kind of scream and his voice doesn't sound like his own and he continues to fight me while I keep crying, "Please! Please be quiet! Please!"

"Saaandy! Sandy! Save me!" He cries and it's then that I realize who Sandy is. It's his sister.

My own tears fall and I press my chest against his back as I hold him and he sobs. I rest my mouth against his ear and whisper, "It's going to be alright, shhh. It's going to be alright."

His loud screaming quiets to whimpers that hurts me more than his screams. I reach my hand up and stroke his face in the dirt. He is my little baby now and I have to comfort him but I'm not sure how. Godric is so good at these things. I think back to when I was younger and I would wake up from a nightmare and scream for help and even though my dad promised the monster at the bottom of my bed wasn't going to take me I still couldn't stop crying until my mommy picked me up and sang to me.

I decide then, that is what I have to do. Against his ear I begin to sing quietly, "You are my sunshine, you make me happy when skies are gray. You'll never know, dear, how much I love you. So please don't take my sunshine away."

Like a magic trick it works and there is no more noise from him-no crying or shaking or fighting or anything and I think I'm home free until a strange feeling hits me. Inside of my chest-deep deep down-I feel something weird. The feeling is scary and I don't know what it is, Godric never mentioned it. It's like...it's like my chest is a big open hole and like the grave it's being filled; but this time not with dirt and instead with something far more filling.

It's almost like blood is being pumped back into my veins, like all the blood I gave to Bernard is being given back but I don't understand how. And with all that blood...I feel a strange sense of power or something. Like I have grown ten feet tall and the little thing in my arms needs all kinds of protection from the terrifying things in the world. But that's not all. There is so emotion. There is so much emotion inside of me but I know that it's not all mine.

At first I think of Godric and wonder if he is feeling all these things but deep down I know it's not from him. I can feel a strong, strong sense of fear that fades into bits of joy and then back into terror and it pulses on and on like that until it fades into a blank kind of nothingness. Somehow I know what it is and I'm sadder than ever before. That fear, that pulsing, was his life and I know it was worse than my own. I hold onto my little bear and promise to myself that I will always take care of him and I will make sure he is safe and happy and always loved.

Bernard stirs slightly as if he can feel my promise but then he sinks right back into me and I know that everything is okay for the rest of the evening. I wonder what time it is now and what Godric is doing and if he is doing everything I asked. I asked Godric if in one of the spare rooms of our castle be turned into a room for him and the closet filled with all kinds of clothes. I specifically asked though for nice dressy clothes so we can both match for Godric and look very presentable. I also asked for comfy clothes that I've seen boys his age, well around our age, wear. I also asked for his bed to be the shape of race car because I always wanted a race car bed and why wouldn't my child love it? Even if he is fifteen.

I wonder how I know that he's fifteen and that is full name is Bernard Hanson Jr. and that his dad was a pastor and that his parents were getting a divorce when him and Sandy were kidnapped. I close my eyes tighter and it's weird because I keep getting random bits of information but I have no idea where they are coming from and I wonder if Godric had this happen to him too. I wonder if my Godric knew things about me that I told him already and I wonder if he still pretended to be interested though he already knew. I feel a new kind of love for Godric that comes from understanding and being in his position. I wonder how vampires could go through this so many times over and over again.

My eyes get heavier and heavier and I feel like I'm about to fall asleep until I feel a slight stinging. The stinging grows and turns to burning and I open my eyes with a panic and see bits of light coming through the packed dirt and I realize it is the sun coming up and I didn't dig the hole deep enough to avoid it! I close my eyes again, maybe it won't hurt so bad? But it does!

As the sun stays over us I feel a pain that grows over my skin and hits deeper inside of me until it starts to become excruciating and I realize it's because the pain is much worse for little Bernard in my arms! I roll slightly over him to try and protect him from the sun but the more that is on me the more it hurts me and hits new places like the silver chair. I try to stay calm but I know I can't take being here all day and there is no one that can help us! All my friends are vampires and the human ones are too far away to be of any help! Maybe if...maybe if I dig us deeper?

Before I can confirm my thought a dark blanket of darkness falls over us and the pain is gone. Bernard returns to his silent slumber and I'm left in confusion. Is it night time already? My body tells me it's not and the only thing I can think is someone must have helped us somehow. But I can't imagine how.

Little trembles ripple through Bernard's body and I'm brought back to the pulsing pain and little joy inside my chest again. I feel a hollowness, a detachment that must come from him and must be the only way to deal with this kind of thing. For the second I'm thankful for the happiness I had in my short human life but it's short lived because Bernard's life has been even shorter and filled with so much sorrow. But I can't think about that for long because my eyes grow heavy and I'm so tired I know I have to sleep or I'll begin to bleed. So I close my eyes and instantly go to sleep.

My dream is strong and hits me hard in my head. There is a man, a vampire, I have never seen before and he is standing on gold. In fact he entirely made of gold and he looks older, even older than Godric. His eyes are red and his tongue looks like a snakes and he seems to grow and grow and just when he's the biggest a blonde man with ice blue eyes strikes him down and I instantly know he is Eric. What Eric and that man have in common I don't know but Eric has a hatred in his eyes I have never seen and even though that goes away he still sad. He is still really really sad.

"Amie."

My eyes flash open and I know instantly it was Godric's voice. I glance to Bernard and in his sleeping form he seems so different and still like a rock. My first thought was to wake him because for a second I was scared he was actually dead but I knew better than that. I remember Godric's whisper: don't move, you're not ready yet.

I let go of Bernard then and move around in the grave, somehow finding the moonlight and open air with ease. When I finally stand on the solid Earth that fills the grave bellow I look up and see Godric waiting for me. I don't get a word out before his lips meet mine and we are back to making love again.


	7. Chapter 7

With my hands behind my back I bounce beyond excitedly on my toes. Godric stands beside me-a statue if amusement-with his eyes never leaving me. I wonder if he was just we excited for me to emerge as I am for Bernars right before I ask him, "Were you this excited for me to emerge right before I ask him, "Were you this excited for me to emerge right before I did?"

He lets out a small chuckle that makes me stop my bouncing so I can look and melt, "Even more so, I dare say. Though I was still my inside were bubbling with fear and uncertainty. I worried that when you awakened you would recent me for turning you. I feared you would instantly regret accepting my proposal with your first breath. I thought you would beg for final peace and though I knew I would give it to you I understood I would follow shortly. There was something in your haunting beauty in which I understood of I could not keep you there was nothing else this world could offer me. So, yes, Amie-my darling, Amie-I was far more anxious than you could ever believe."

Somewhere in the middle of his answer my arms found their way around his middle. A feel sad, really sad to think that my Godric could have been in a darker place than I could imagine and to think that even before he knew me I could have had that much of an impact on him. His arm reaches out and around me so that he can pull me in and hold me close while his face lowers and presses the gentlest of kisses to my lips. I whisper softly against his mouth that still stays against mine, "The moment I saw you I knew I had to be yours forever. There was no way I would face the True Death after meeting you."

I feel his lips raise into a smile and I can't help but to smile too. I lift up my chin slightly so I can kiss him and I'm pleased to see that he kisses me back. There's something odd in this moment that's peaceful and I find myself less and less anxious. It's like the calm before the storm and I'm ready for what ever is left. This is the last time me and Godric will be alone together for a really long time and we're enjoying it.

Until there comes the shift.

I look to the pile of dirt beside the grave that I dug up-under it is the blanket one of the humans that's works for Godric placed over us to protect us from the sun-and then next to it to my Bernard. I'm surprised to see him standing out of his bed while I stood in it for so long. His eyes are open wide and his mouth is slightly agape with fangs out and head hung slightly while his hands are outward away from his body. His eyes, giant blue things, jump from place to place in slow languid movements and there is something in the way that Godric moves behind me and the growing terror he is feeling that worries me. Is there something wrong with my son?

"Bernard?" I question and his eyes fall onto me and rest there finally as if my face is the only they have been looking for and now that they see me they won't look at anything else. My eyes fill with tears because he isn't moving or doing any of the things I did when I was turned. I open my arms slowly and he takes slow, almost zombie-like steps into them. I fold my arms around him and his head sits on my shoulder like he's a baby I'm going to cradle. I shut my eyes and whisper against his head, smiling softly because I know that's what he wants to hear, "My sunshine."

He sinks into my embrace and a real smile forms when I feel his hands lift up and wrap around me too. Though his actions are we weak and slow I can feel inside of him that he starting to comprehend things like who he is and what is going on. He pulls back a little and I drop my arms to look him over.

His eyes are a shade of blue unlike Godric's or Eric and Pam's. They are closer to mine with how light they are but his life has made them harder and his stare piercing although he stares at nothing at all. His skin is pale like Godric's and his hair is the same dark color too; though Godric's hair is short, Bernard's is very long and rests to his shoulders. I reach my hand up and push his hair over to the side and behind his ear so that it isn't in his face. He seems to like the action because there is a little smile on his lips that makes me smile too.

I look back to Godric and can see that his face is stone still and I know he is hiding his emotions but already I can see his eyes are seas of sympathy. Bernard steps forward again and rests his head back on my shoulder. I look down at him before looking back up to Godric and frown softly, "Can we go home now?"

Godric nods his head and I turn down to Bernard who is now looking at Godric too. His eyes are open wide as if he's taking in Godric's whole form. Though Bernard's insides have been emotionless despite his immediate terror I feel a slight pang of threat. I reach my hand up and rest it on Bernard's cheek and his eyes instantly return to me. I give him a quick smile and the feeling of threat dissipates. I look back to Godric and nod my head so he knows everything is okay but he doesn't look too happy.

I wrap my arm around Bernard's shoulders and we walk slowly, slower than I've walked as a vampire before. I know Godric must be thinking a million things about my little Bear but I can't focus on that. I have a handful with my Bernard and I know he will get better, I just know it.


	8. Chapter 8

At our home I sit with Bernard on the coffee table and watch as he stares openly at me while he sips his TruBlood through a straw. We both sit criss-cross apple-sauce facing each other and hold up the bottle while he just sips. Next to me, on the floor, is a pile of six empty bottles he has already gone through and in my lap is a fresh case of more. Since we got here all he's done is follow my every move and it wasn't until Godric gave me my TruBlood that he stirred and grunted like a child in the direction of what I drank. It seems like my little Bear just can't get full enough.

I hear a deep breath taken in by Godric who sits on the sofa watching us both. I know already he is going to tell me that it's time for us to all go to sleep and I know already the question is where will we all sleep. We had anticipated Bernard would be like me when he awakened, like all the other vampires too, but that's not the case. Godric doesn't have to tell me there's something wrong and it's all my fault. I know I should have dug the grave deeper, I know I should have dug it faster too. I should have held him tighter, I shouldn't have panicked. I shouldn't have said his name. Bernard has always been prone to night terrors and the sound of his own name was the only thing that could make a bad situation worse. I wish I knew that before.

The sound of straw sucking in air brings my attention back to him and I place the empty bottle on the ground. I reach my hand up and pull the straw from his lips as I smile, "Time for bed."

His expression doesn't change but I know it will. I can see more than feel that he is tired and he needs his rest. I stand from the coffee table and he follows me in the direction of his room while the iron curtains fall around us. Bernard doesn't seem to notice the things that jumped at me on my first night, but I keep telling myself that everyone is different. He just needs some time out of his shell.

In his room I pull out his jammies that I had left folded in his dresser drawer. I place them on top and motion to them with my hand, "Change and get some sleep, little one."

He doesn't move.

I swallow hard to keep down the frog that wants to leap out of my throat. Sandy said to save him, save him. I lift up my arms and he follows the motion. I pull off the simple white t-shirt I buried him in and notice that he seems to no longer be skin and bone. Maybe it was the TruBlood or the transformation but he seems to fill out, not as much as Godric but still. I place on him a large Fangtasia shirt Eric and Pam sent with their well wishes and when it comes to his pants I decide to leave them. I had dressed him in a type of pajama pants anyway, it won't bother him.

I walk to the side of his race car bed, something I thought would be a big hit, and pull back the blankets. I get in and wait for him to follow me but he doesn't. I look up to him and pat the empty space with an encouraging smile but all he does is stand. I can see the ghost of watering eyes but nothing comes out, does he want to cry? Wouldn't I feel that?

"Come on, Little Bear, come to bed," I call to him but he doesn't move. I try again, in a more forceful tone, "Come to bed."

I see the weight of my words on him and instantly I am filled with guilty by how it hurts him. He falls into bed with out being able to use his limbs, what is wrong with my baby? I sit up and maneuver him so that he is laying beneath the blankets. I don't even have to wait and pretend to sleep, his eyes shut and he is done for the night.

I leave the room, making sure to keep the door open just a crack, and walk to my room with Godric. When I wakk in I am surprised to see be sits on the edge of the bed for me. His head had been hung low but upon my arrival it lifts up. His eyes are those seas again and I crumble before he has the chance to say, "I am so sorry."

I fall into his arms and try to cry as silently as I can, "Godric, what do I do? What do I do to help him? It's like he's not there, he's not there!"

Godric's arms form tightly around me and sink further and further into his hold, curling up my legs so I can hide in his lap like the child that I am, "Amie, it is not your fault. Every transformation is different just as every human and vampire is different. There are always variables that are certain to cause the most dramatic of changes. Especially when turning an individual as young as you both are. I too was concerned something of this magnitude would occur to you."

"But what is occurring, Godric?" I cry in nearly breathless spurts. "I need to know, I need to know how to help him."

"There is no answer," Godric sighs, "You have only two options Amie, help him face the True Death or wait."

"Wait for what?" I ask, because the first suggestion isn't an option.

Godric is quiet for a few moments which causes me to pull back and look over his statuesque pained expression. He lets out a little breath from between his lips before answering, "I don't know."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Since Bernard is Amie's child there will be some chapters from now on or some little parts at least that will be from his point of view.

The sun is pretty bright considering everything was black and white despite the colors and the flower field. I'm sure I'm dead, especially since I'm looking for Sandy. Even though I know Sandy is dead. I keep calling for her like I did when we were little. Sandy's just four years older than me but I always treated her like she's an adult.

"Sandy...?"

I hear a laugh, her laugh, and I turn and she's walking next to me. It's like nothing's changed and we're back to takin our walks that we always used to. Her arms reaches around me and rests on my shoulders and I kind of melt into her hug because I miss her and I know she's dead.

"Sandy...am I dead," I ask her because she always has the answer.

"Yeah..we're both dead," she nods her head, "But, dude, you're going back."

I look over at her in confusion, "Going back? How?"

"Mom's going to save you," she nods her head.

My eyes open in disbelief, "Mom? We haven't seen mom in a month and she's been in Atlanta, I think."

"No," she laughs, "Our new mom, kid. That blondie we both saw. She's your new mom. She's turning you into a vampire."

"Vampire? I can't be a vampire."

She looks up at the clear black and blue sky then looks back down at me, "I'll see you later, kid."

"SANDY!"

I scream for her but she's gone and then there's nothing. Everything is black and I'm scared and I'm back in a nightmare place and I don't know what to do and I'm terrified I need Sandy to help me through it and I need to find her but something won't let me and then there's the song.

I know who's voice it is.

It's mom.

And everything's okay.

Everything is black and fine until it isn't anymore.

And then I'm paralyzed in motion.

And then I awake.

...

Terror.

Terror seizes me out of my sleep and I jump out of Godric's arms before I am fully awake. I am jumping up and out onto my tippy toes while Godric is only just slipping out of sleep. I slam open the door even though my body is heavy and every step takes me deeper and deeper into the ground. I feel like my heart, whether it beats or not, is being ripped out of me and before I make it to the room I hear the scream like I heard it in the grave.

"Saaaandy!"

I jump into the bed and wrap my arms around Bernard from behind as I did in our little home. He thrashes and fights and trembles and screams and I try to shout over him, "Shhh! Shhh! Quiet! It's okay!"

"Wha-What! Where am I! What happened to me! What happened! Sandy!" He screams, pushing away from me and trying to escape my grip.

"Shh! Just listen! Just listen I'll explain! Just shhh!" I continue, trying to soothe him but all he does is shriek and suddenly Godric is in the door way and I feel the jump in fear as this big man stands over us with that scary look in his eyes and I know I have to try anything so I sing, "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray. You never know dear how much I love you, so please don't take my sunshine away."

His screams faded instantly as soon as I began and now his head sits against my chest and his arms around my middle and he sits on my lap curled awkwardly like a baby that turned into a big boy over night. He breathes hard and his eyes are shut though his face is stained red and I know he saw it, he saw it and he's scared. Though he is afraid I can't help but to feel some kind of joy because it's like I've been filled or something, filled with emotion and life and consciousness and I know he is here. Bernard's body may have awaken before but now his mind and spirit is back and he's awake.

"My name is Amie, remember? Amie. I saved you from the bad place but that man shot us and you were dying so I turned you into a vampire and now you are my child, my baby, and I will do anything to protect you because I promised Sandy I would. I promised her I would take care of you and I will," I whisper against his ear, holding him tight against me.

He whimpers softly against me, "Mommy? Y..You're my mom?"

His question confuses me and I look to Godric who's eyes are just as confused by what is going on but for a second he snaps out of his confusion and nods his head for me to answer, "Yes...yes it's me."

He changes his position and instantly hides his face into my chest as he trembles. I reach my hand up and rub his head, pressing it deeper against me. His words are mumbles against my clothes but I listen to his words that echo inside of me, "I was so scared...I-I couldn't think. I couldn't think. I tried so hard, I couldn't think."

I kiss the top of his head and pull back, smoothing his hair down before wiping the red from his face, "Well, you're thinking now right? And I'm thinking. And you know what I'm thinking? We need to sleep."

He begins to protest but I place my finger against his lip and his fight goes away. Instead he frowns, "Can you stay?"

I nod my head, "Of course I can."


	10. Chapter 10

For the first time in all of my vampire life my sleep is almost dreamless. I would have enjoyed the black state I stayed in, it was almost numbing and wonderful and all kinds of things. The blackness was distinct and I was without form and almost without mind. There was no expectation there. There was nothing I had to do. There was only me and then..just infinite sadness.

I awake then and I half expect to still feel sad but it goes away and I'm okay. I move to sit up but there's a heavy weight on me that is my Little Bear. I look down at him with a smile. The way he sleeps is so peaceful, even though there is still the red stains on his face from tears. My Little Bear is so handsome and I wonder if, like me, he was taken to that place for his innocent beauty. But then I remember his sister and she was remarkably beautiful. She could have been one of the beautiful women without having to be a vampire or anything. Why they would do that to we I don't know.

I slip my arm from under Bernard and smile because his face scrunches the tiniest bit and long pieces of his hair sticks up. I reach my hand forward to push it down but I stop myself. It's the little things-the brief flaws-that make him so perfect. Part of me wants to stay and observe him while he rests but the other part of me wants to dress and wake up Godric with kisses because we won't get much chance when Bernard is up. I mean, there's something about him that deserves my attention. I feel, as his maker, I owe him the attention he deserves. He is so striking in his features that have changed and become permanent with my blood in his system. I wonder if all maker's feel this way for their child. Maybe it's this kind of mysticism that makes vampires continue reproducing. But I can't stay here to figure it out.

I sigh inwardly and decide tonight I will put Godric first.

I slip out of the bed and run on tiptoes to Godric's room and I open the door without knocking and I jump on the bed and though he wakes up with the intention of attacking what ever threat is near I wrap my arms around him and tackle him to the bed. He relaxes into my embrace and I pepper kisses on his bare chest that I love so much. His arms tighten around me and I scurry further up his body so that his face is close to mine. I press my lips deeply to his and he immediately reciprocates the gesture. His hand reaches up behind my head and keeps it firmly there as if I had any thought of pulling away. He moves to sit up but I push him back down and I grin as his fangs pop out as if on command.

I can't help but to giggle as his face turns a bright shade of pink and though his body is heavenly and his fangs are devilish his face is shy little boy that I love so much. I hear a shift in breath that means my child has awaken and I pull back from Godric with excitement. I was cheated of my first night with him and I'm beyond excited to interact with him in less traumatic circumstances. I jump from the bed and quickly run back to his room where in fact he stands by the door looking into the room. I wait patiently against the door frame but I don't have to wait for long, he turns around and looks to me with a tentative kind of smile.

...

I was looking at the bed that I woke up in. It's shaped like a red race car and I think back to when I first met mom. She said she used to be in that place so she can't be that old. Tops thirty years older, Joe said they'd been around for about that long. But for some reason she gave me a race car bed...does she think I'm a little kid?

I turn around to go look for her but she's already waiting there for me. How did she know? I look at her and I'm kind of lost again in how pretty she is. I used to think Sandy was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen but mom might have her beat. She's got the prettiest curly hair, gold like Goldie-Locks. And she's pale too. So pale...paler than the other vampires I've seen. Does that mean she's older? Maybe she's sick. I don't know about these things.

She gives a small smile but then it blooms quickly into something remarkable. It's great the greatest thing I've ever seen. I used to think Sandy's smile was the best. She stands straight and I see she's a bit taller than me but for some reason I still feel so big because she's so tiny. She motions with her head and her hair bounces around her face, "Good afternoon, Little Bear. Why don't we get changed."

...

He nods his head with eyes so large and blue they are all I can see on his face. Because he is so quiet part of me worries that he is back to being sleepy again but in my body I can sense that he is present. I realize that is just his way, like Godric almost. I can't help but to smile as I see the comparison. My child and my maker, the two vampires I love most.

I turn around and begin to walk down the hall with a bounce that I can't quite shake. I haven't been this happy since the first time Godric and I made love, and before then the first time Godric told me he loved me. I feel like a star that is shining and there's no way I'm going to fall. We make a left and I open the door to a large room that is almost identical to mine except with clothes for men his size. His eyes open slightly larger as he looks around but he's not as excited as I'd imagined he would be. And I know it's not just because of his way. I can feel this isn't that big for him.

But still he turns around slightly to look at me and with a tiny bow of his head, "Thank you. Thank you for all of this. For everything."

He turns away then and looks at all the clothes once more. I lean in slightly to watch him in how he watches the clothes like they are going to move in front of him. I don't understand why he isn't jumping for joy. Is it a boy thing? His thank you, I could feel, included everything. It included the stuff about being a vampire and saving him too. But I don't understand.

I nod my head briefly and smile, "I'm going to change now. Feel free to pick anything out."

I step out of the room and shut the door behind me so he can have some privacy. I walk to my dressing space and I'm happy to see Godric is in there waiting for me. I run in, shutting the door behind me of course, and dash into his arms. He holds me tight and in my ear whispers in the quiet quiet voice, "What's wrong?"

I pull back with a frown, "He doesn't like the dressing room."

A smile cracks Godric's serious expression and he moves his hand so that it can trace my jaw, "He's a young boy that has suffered much trauma and loss. I was quite surprised to see the enjoyment you got from all this and though it filled me with great joy I knew eventually you would have to come to terms with what has become of your life. It may take some time to understand all that has been given and all that has been taken away."

The whole time Godric was speaking my eyes were following the movement of his lips, the sparkle in his eyes, and the meaning of his words. I lower my head against his chest and sigh, "You always make everything make sense."

He let's out a small chuckle that I feel almost inside of me and I love it so much, "Not so. He I can understand, you on the other hand are far more confusing."

I stick my tongue out at him as I shake my head, "No."

He nods his head with that devilish smirk on his lips, "I am still trying to understand how you can sneak into my room, arouse me from slumber with your lips and then return to Bernard as if nothing had occurred."

My face goes red at the word arouse and stays red even when he is finished speaking. I push him lightly and step away from him even though he grabs for me, "You can keep trying to figure it out while I find something to wear."

He chuckles again and I go through my dresses quickly until I come across a beautiful lavender one. I change quickly into it and run to the mirrors with a large smile. It's long like I like it but the front is sort of higher. The hem in the front comes to my ankles and the back comes down to the ground and skirt goes up to my waist and the top stretches out over my chest and there are no sleeves. I reach my hands up and pin my hair up in a big bun with a beautiful purple clip that has all different jewels that make the purple look beautiful.

I turn around at Godric to see him smiling at me. His eyes are kind of far away as though he is looking at me but into some distant part of his mind I haven't seen. I walk over to him in little steps and wrap my arms around his middle as best as I can. His hands come forward to rest of my cheeks again and me leans down to whisper, "I love you."

My face swells and my stomach jumps and my knees go weak and his words give me a very physical reaction I wasn't expecting. I lean up and peck at his lips, "I love you too."

He motions with his smile away and he whispers, "Now, shall I introduce myself to Bernard?"

I nod my head happily and don't even wait a second before I spin around him and pull him out the door. He laughs his amused laugh and I open the door but I stop immediately. My heart sinks as I look at what has happened to the room. The clothes are all on the ground and pulled from hangers and drawers and in the center of the mess is a naked Bernard covered in his own blood and his eyes wide and far away and his fangs out and his mouth slightly open and the sharp end of a thin sewing needle repeatedly slashing at his wrist.


	11. Chapter 11

Mom is so nice, showing me the clothes and all that stuff. Deep down I want to be excited. I used to love dressing up and for my birthdays and Christmas and Easter all I wanted was clothes. And now, now the best clothes I have ever seen belong to me. But I can't enjoy it. All I can think if is Sandy, that dark haired minx.

"Dude, stop thinking about me."

I look up and there Sandy is. Sea wearing some clothes that I had noticed the first time I looked in the room. She stands on a little platform with mirrors and lights and adjusts the jacket on her shoulders. How could I not think about her.

"You're messing this up for yourself," she says on a sing-songy voice. She turns around and shrugs off the jacket, throwing it to me when it's completely off, "I should be a vampire."

"You should," I agree. The jacket falls off of its place on me and for some reason my skin starts to burn. It's not a harsh burn but every second it grows on me and digs into me and I feel so uncomfortable.

She places her hands on her hips and tilts her head to give me that look...that look that means I'm doing what she just said not to. That look that means she didn't mean what she said that way. She looks back in the mirror for a second then looks back to me, "I loved the blood in my veins. I wouldn't last a second as a vampire."

"I'm not lasting a second," I say breathlessly because this pain is roaring up my throat and inside of my chest and I don't know what it is. I don't know.

She grabs my shoulders and looks into my eyes and I remember them being the same color as mine. We had the same kind of eyes and I loved taking pictures with her to see it. She grabs my shoulders and demands, "Stop. Stop it now."

And then she's gone.

I still feel the pressure of her hands on my shoulders and I cave. And before I know it everything is upside down and I cut my finger on some kind of jewelry. I bleed and then I stop and then...everything is black and all I can feel is the burning in my body that only my blood can soothe.

...

While Godric goes to prepare the TruBloods I sit with Bernard in the bath and clean off the blood that clings to his skin. I try not to think about my poor white bathing suit that has become...a certain kind of red. While I scrub him clean I try to figure oh where it all came from. I have the scary thought that maybe, while he was alone, he pricked his finger and observed his quick healing process and then...I don't know.

I thought we were done with this fit of...I don't even know what to call it. I squirt more soap onto my sponge and continue to scrub. They really need to make some kind of vampire blood-ridder soap thing. I can't be the only one with this kind if problem.

Godric comes into the bathroom with a sympathetic smile I don't want to see. Every time I see it I think of how he scolded me and bad to send someone out to protect us from the sun. I should have asked Godric to do something. Godric could have helped him better than I have.

"Has Bernard spoken yet?" Godric asks although I'm sure he knows the answer.

Instead of answering all I do is stop my motion with the sponge. I look over at him as I let my slip on the sponge release and it floats to the surface. I shut my eyes for a second and lean forward to rest my head on Bernard's back that is cold and stiff like a sheet of concrete. Half of my face submerges under the water and for that second I want to drown. At least then I wouldn't be such a failure.

A heavy sigh comes from Godric's lips and I pull myself up so I can see him. His face is slightly faltered in its attempt to be stoic. I can see right past him and I catch this thought...maybe it's my own or maybe it's his feeling and before he speaks I snap.

"You are not going to touch him."

Godric's eyes cloud with anger, "I had no intention of committing any crime myself. I thought you might find it in your best interest to put him out of his misery."

"Misery?" I question, "You mean his nothing!"

A sharp hiss comes from Bernard and he snaps his body in Godric's direction and his hands leap to the side of the tub as if to use it as a catapult but I wrap my arms around Bernard and seal him in his position against me. Godric stands and I cower while Bernard continues to growl absentmindedly and swipe at the air like a kitten. Godric places the TruBloods on the toilet seat as he spits out, "I will leave you two alone."

Tears fall from my eyes and I whisper against Bernard's back, "Shh, shh. It's okay. It's okay."

He sinks back into the water but keeps his eyes to the door to where Godric left. The last thing I wanted was for my child and my maker, my love, to fight like this. I stand from the bath and grab a towel to wrap around myself. Bernard stands then to follow me and I'm already ready with a towel for him. He steps out of the bath and I dry him off quickly, making sure to wrap a robe around him so he doesn't get any colder. I hand him his TruBlood and he begins to drink while I begin to drink mine. I look over him and sigh. What am I going to do.

I turn around and begin to walk out, knowing Bernard will follow. I take quiet steps although it's no use because my Little Bear is awkward and clumsy. I know that Godric is by the pond, on the bridge, but I don't know if I should talk to him. I can feel he is upset, very upset but I just can't stand it. I open the door to the pond and can sense Godric's stiffness. He wants to leave, I can sense the chill through his back, but he doesn't.

I lean against the door, "Gooodric...?"

I can see from the corner of his lips a small smile that he quickly suppresses, "Yes, Amie."

I feel a bubbling of joy inside my chest and I whisper softy, "I love you."

He turns his head in my direction and I can see his insane beauty right before me. My finger twitches with the need to run through his hair but I stop myself, this is not the behavior I want Bernard to see. I smile gently and nod my head once with no chance of letting my eyes glance even a second away from him. With all my attention on Bernard I had almost forgotten how beautiful he was. Well...not really forget.

"I'll be right back," I whisper and he nods his head with eternal patience.

I walk away and to Bernard's dressing room that Godric had been so kind to clean up. I point over to the platform with the mirrors and in his new vampire speed Bernard quickly sits at the base of it. I grab a brush as i set down my empty TruBlood and meet him there, sitting behind and slightly above him. My fingers run through his hair and I'm amazed by how much like silk it is. I pick up the brush and roam it through his hair to create a nice comb over. I smile a bit because his hair is so long it reaches the top of his back just a bit.

When I finish I stand and pick out a simple outfit for him. I find a shirt that is simple and white with jeans that are slim fitting and dark blue and nice purple boxers. My eyes flirt to a nice jacket that looks almost like a sailor jacket with so many buttons and its dark blue like the pants and it's so cool. I don't know how Bernard could not love this stuff. I walk back to Bernard and raise my hand slightly do he can follow. He does.

I push back the robe and what I imagine would be hard is pretty easy. His limbs are pretty fluid and he moves like a puppet that I am controlling, even if I haven't pulled on the strings yet. I grab the jacket and slip it on his arms and for a second I see a flicker of recognition and then it's gone. I straighten the jacket on his shoulders and smile brightly, "What am I going to do with you?"


End file.
